Reconnecting
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: It's been a few years and everyone is back at Hogwarts. Ron screwed up now Hermione is married to Draco and Ron lives happily with his wife Luna. What will happen when Hermione sees Ron after all these years? Will she still have a burning inside her that wishes him harm? Or will she realize she is still madly in love?


Hermione walks down the empty corridors of Hogwarts once again. It has been years since she had been here but after being constantly hounded by the school she agreed to come back as History of Magic professor. She walks into the headmasters office and a grin goes across her face. "Harry," she says smiling. She runs up and embraces him with a hug. "What are you doing back here?" She asks him.

"Well, they haven't announced it to everyone yet, but I will be taking over as headmaster." He say. "Ginny and I are living on campus now. How is the husband?" He asks her.

"Good, if he ever decides to show up today." Hermione says. "He was picking up Niko from his parents then he would be here." She says. "I'm glad we can out everything behind us and start acting like the adults we are." She says.

"It's not our relationship that needs mending." Harry reminds her.

"He cheated on me, I don't see how I offended him." She says to him.

"You married Malfoy." Harry says. "I think that is what really pissed him off." He adds. "And you left him on your guys wedding day."

"Yes because Luna came to me and told me about their brief relationship because she had a guilty conscious! He slept with her the day before our wedding!" She yells. "I am very happy with my husband. And we have a beautiful son that we love. I'm not going to feel guilty for dumping his bloody arse." She says.

"Happy? Don't you remember all those times he would call you a filthy Mudblood?" He asks her.

"Harry, that is in the past. Draco was there for me when I needed him most. And with us both having jobs here at the school, and Niko being two years old we are in for an exciting year." Draco is returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Okay, Professor Malfoy, here is your class roster." Harry says handing her a sheet. "I will see you later today when the students arrive." He says dismissing her.

Hermione walks back down the corridor and down one she has need been down. This dormitory was for professors. Each floor had three apartments. But with how they look they seem more like houses. Each apartment had a name on it. She made her way up to the third floor. She passed Weasley, and Potter before arriving at Malfoy. The doorway locked so she pulled out her wand. "Alohomora," she says and the door unlocks.

Her bags are sitting on the floor and Crookshanks was sleeping on top. She got halfway down the hall when she heard a small knock on the door. Hermione walks back and opens the door and saw Ginny standing there. "Oh, hello Ginny," Hermione says quickly looking down at her bulging stomach. "Wow, Harry didn't tell me you were pregnant, come in." Hermione says.

"Yeah, six months," Ginny tells her. "It's a girl." She says smiling. "I think we are going to name her Lily." She tells her. "So how are you and Draco doing?" Ginny asks.

"Pretty good, we are actually trying to have another child. Now that Niko is sleeping trough the night." Hermione says. "So are you working anywhere?" She asks.

"Ministry of Magic, Vice President in Muggle Relations. It's really rewarding. I work with Muggles every day. Working on keeping what they know limited." Ginny tells her. "Harry of course doesn't want me traveling too much with what happened last time. He is constantly watching me."

"What happened? After I married Malfoy I have lost contact, as I'm sure you know."

"Last time, I carried to twenty-five weeks and went into labor. He lived for three hours then died." Ginny tells her. "His name was Albus," she continues.

"I'm sorry, we lost one but it was a miscarriage. I was eleven weeks pregnant." She tells her. "It took me a while before I could even look at Draco without crying."

"I know what you mean. After we lost Albus I slept in our room and Harry slept on the couch, I would just cry and cry. When we did eventually start trying again and I got pregnant, we started being very careful about everything. I got to the hospital wing every week to make sure I'm okay." Around that time Draco comes through the door.

"Granger, come get your kid." He says. "Oh hello Ginny," Draco says. Niko looks like his father, pale skin, pale hair. Hermione grabs Niko out of Draco's arms and kisses his head. She sits the two year old down and he immediately runs to Crookshanks. "Well, anyway I wanted to invite you guys to join us over for a small get together. There will be wizards chest, snacks, and drinks. It will be this weekend." Ginny says.

"We would love to, just let us know what time." Hermione says. "I better get Niko in the bath and dressed before tonight." Hermione says. "He has been with Lucius all week so who knows when he bathed last. Heck I'm just happy he is wearing a clean nappy." Hermione says.

"Okay, well I will leave you to it." Ginny says walking out the door. Hermione walks into their living room and kisses Draco softly.

"So Mrs. Malfoy, how was your day of traveling?" He asks her. He sits down on the couch and Hermione sits down with her legs over his lap.

"Tiresome, it really was a long trip." She says. "But I'm glad to be back here with my husband." She says. Hermione looks at Draco and her face just blankly staring.

"What's wrong love?" He asks her.

"Nothing, just thinking." She tells him. Draco leans in and kisses his beautiful wife passionately. "I love you, but I really need to get Niko ready." She says.

"Love you too." He says. "Maybe we should have left him with my dad for just one more night." He says kissing her again softly. "They love having him."

"The less time he spends with Lucius the better. Your dad is scary. Remember when we got engaged and he was threatening you? He couldn't believe his precious son would marry a Mudblood, let alone, date one." Hermione reminds him.

"He got over it." Draco says. "Speaking of, have you seen your parents lately?" He asks.

"I saw then two days ago. I got my teeth cleaned like a muggle." She tells him. "It's hard seeing them and knowing they don't know who I am." She says. "I thought about giving them back their memories for a trial run, and introducing them to their grandson and son-in-law. It just breaks my heart knowing our children will only have one set of grandparents." Hermione says to him.

Draco rubs his wife's feet gently as they dangle across his lap. "Well, if you ask me, I'm not too thrilled about Muggles, but for Niko, I would consider it." He says. Hermione sits up and picks up Niko who was still messing with Crookshanks.

"No mama!" He complains. Draco laughs at them as Hermione takes here small son to the bathroom. "No bath," he says to her.

"Yes bath," Hermione says. "Draco, get into my trunk and get the baby shampoo." She tells him as she starts tuning the water. Draco walks into the bathroom and hands his wife the shampoo. "Thank you honey." She says and kisses him gently on the lips.

"I can't wait to get this bloody dinner over with. It has been a long enough day. My father informs me that my sister starts her first year tonight. Should be fun, Zooey is a pain in my arse." He says.

"She acts like her brother." Hermione tells him. "I remember a certain Slytherin boy who would make me cry every time he called me a filthy Mudblood." She reminds him.

"To be fair, I had the biggest crush on you then. I was only being a arse so you wouldn't know." He says to her. The Malfoy's got in their dress robes and headed down for supper.

Anxiously the students pile in waiting for the first years to come in, as the doors swing open everyone is silent. "Angela Capers," Professor McGonagall calls. So the sorting begins.


End file.
